Just Between Us
by PompusRompus
Summary: Percy had the perfect life ever since he left his home. He had a beautiful wife and daughter, well paid job, a nice home, and a peaceful life. Then it all came crashing down when he discovers his daughter's pregnant. (Contains OC and teenage pregnancy. Other warnings inside.) My first story ft an OC as the main character.


This is my first time using an OC as a main character. Hopefully she doesn't come off Mary-Sueish. Also I'm aware that Percy and family are on good terms now and he married uh I forgot. It wasn't that girl he dated once was it? I don't remember. All I remember is who all the other Weaselys married with the exception of Percy. I thought about doing one based on an old Percy x Ron fanfic I read years ago, but I decided to try my hand at OCs instead. I normally don't like reading about OCs as main characters, but, like I said, I want to try it **_once_**. If she comes off as being anywhere near a Mary Sue, point it out like no tommorow!

* * *

"Okay Percy, this is the day," Percy mumbled to himself as he nervously went up to his girlfriend's house. Today was the big day and he could only hope that this day went as planned and he didn't get his heart broken. He had been debating on whether or not he wanted to do this for the longest time and he finally was going to do it. The funny thing was that he had the ring for a while and the thing was collecting dust. He was going to propose the day he bought it, but paranoia kicked fast.

He wished he had someone to talk with about this, but alas he didn't. Percy was never one for friendships given that he cared more about grades than forming relationships with others. The few friends he did have, he hadn't talked to them in years. As for family, he hadn't talked to them in a while. Ever since he and his family had a falling out, he had been avoiding them ever since. He didn't need them anyways. He could do this on his own without their input. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell and waited.

"Hey," Jennifer smiled at her boyfriend. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie with black jogging pants on and her long black hair tied back into a ponytail. "I thought you had to work today. Did something happen?"

"No," He blushed. "I-I just came here to ask you something. If you're busy, I-I come back later though."

"No, I'm not busy," She said with a wave of her hand. "I can go jogging later."

"Alright then. You see...the thing is uh..." He tried to get it out but found himself unable to do it. 'Come on, just say it! Do you want to be this woman with the rest of your life or not?'

Jennifer waited for her boyfriend to say what he had to but he seemed really nervous about something. Was he going to propose? She really hoped he was. After all 2 years of dating seemed long enough to decide if you wanted someone or not. She had been hoping he would for quite some time now and had gotten to the point where she wanted to propose to him herself. As much as she wanted to, she had that small amount of doubt in her mind and would picture Percy turning her down. If he didn't ask her to marry him after all this time, maybe something about her that made him unsure if she would say yes to him or that he didn't want in a wife or something. Maybe he was leaving her.

"It's okay, Percy," She said in an assuring voice despite her fear of him possibly being nervous telling her that he was leaving for someone else. "You can tell me."

"I'm actually not sure I can do this," he said biting his lip.

"Do what?" She asked. 'Please don't tell me that he's cheated on me.'

He took a deep breath and held out a small black box which Jennifer's eyes widened at the site of it. Could it really be what she thought it was? She snatched away the box without meaning to and found a silver engagement ring inside. Unable to hide how happy she was, she nearly tackled her boyfriend to the ground and squealed that yes she would marry him much to the relief of Percy who felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Jennifer babbled on about how she needed to call up her family, relatives, and friends about their engagement and celebrate it. Percy was happy that Jennifer had accepted his proposal until he realized something that he honestly hadn't thought of before when deciding if he wanted to marry Jennifer. Back when they started getting more serious, Jennifer had introduced her parents to Percy and expected the same of her boyfriend. Percy had explained to her before that his family didn't get along due to a past disagreement. Percy never told her what the disagreement was about and whenever she asked he would change the subject, ignore her, or tell her he didn't want to talk about it. Eventually Jennifer dropped it altogether which he was grateful for. Now that they were getting married, he wondered if Jennifer's family would bring up inviting his family. When meeting her parents, they hadn't brought them up though Jennifer may have had something to do with it. Even if they knew not to bring up his family, it didn't mean it would stop anyone from talking about inviting them.

Percy hadn't spoken to his folks in years and his pride was keeping him from accepting the fact that he was wrong. With how badly he treated his family back then, he wouldn't doubt it if they didn't show up if he agreed to invite them. It wasn't like he wanted them there anyway with how poorly he got along with his siblings, his father's weird fascination with muggle items, and his mother's embarrassing coddling. He didn't need them anyways. He had a new family now.

The next few weeks were full of wedding planning despite the day of the wedding being 2 months away. Percy said they had plenty of time to prepare, but Jennifer wasn't hearing it. She wanted this wedding to be perfect since you only got one. Percy barely got any time to spend with his fiancee considering her female relatives were in on planning the wedding and all of them spent most of the time talking about things like food, the cake, decorations, who to invite, who to sit next to whom, and so on. Jennifer had a large family which was another reason why they were going ahead and getting things situated.

It reminded Percy of his own family and a part of him started to miss them a little, but he wouldn't admit it. When asked about his family, Percy would only say that his family wasn't close and would change the subject. Some of his fiance's cousins and aunts would still press for more info, but Percy wouldn't give them any and Jennifer sure sure as heck couldn't tell them anything. He remembered overhearing them voicing how suspicious it was that her soon to be husband never spoke about his parents. The raven haired woman tried telling them to leave him be, but some of them refused to let it go out of concern. He even overheard one of them saying that maybe Percy's family was crazy which why he didn't like talking about them and voiced concern that their kid might end up being the same way. Although the insanity part was untrue, he hoped their child wouldn't turn out to be a prankster like his brothers or become all around strange.

* * *

Percy had never been happier once he got married. He had a nice job that paid well, a beautiful two story home courtesy of his in-laws, a beautiful wife, and a baby on the way. The day his wife told him she was pregnant was one of the happiest days of his life. He was having a kid of his own! Hopefully she'd be as smart as he was and just as well behaved if not even more so. His mother-in-law had been just as happy as Percy when it came down to having her first grandchild. She was so happy about it that she proceeded to make 10 frilly dresses to put the unborn child in once she was big enough. Percy didn't have the heart to tell the old woman 10 was more than enough as she worked on another one. As they talked about their plans for the baby's room, Percy couldn't help but to think of his mother. If she were here, she'd be fussing over every little detail of the room with Jennifer's mother. He could pratically hear her voice now, muttering over the obsurd color of green Mrs. Winters wanted the baby's room to be quickly shook off the voice of his mom and it was quickly replaced with his wife's about how the bright lime green color was hurting her eyes and making her sick.

While picking out curtains for the baby's room, he saw a particular set that reminded him of the ones he had in his old home. There were a lot of good memories in that house and bad ones as well. It was funny how he was getting nostagic over curtains and how they too reminded him of the better times in the Weasly home. His mother's homemade cookies, the amount of praise and support he recieved from her, her affectionate kisses, and...Percy frowned and quickly got as far away as he could from the curtains. That was his old life now and he had to move on. It wasn't like he was wanted by anybody else in that home anyways.

* * *

I hope you all liked this. I might seperate a bit of this into seperate chapters, but we'll see. This is pretty much Percy's thoughts as he's secretly regretting leaving his family or at least his mom. This is pretty meh to me to be honest, but I wrote the first half up a long time ago and didn't do anything with it. I'll do more with it for sure though anyways. Thanks for reading and I hope you review. :3


End file.
